oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cherry-on-Top-inator
The Cherry-On-Top-Inator is the A-plot of the 17th episode of season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis Agents talk about their most beloved gadget because they don't want Oona to destroy it. Olympia's Random Slide This...is checkmate. Learning Goal * Data Collection and Analysis: solving simple probability problems Plot (contains spoilers) Oona is in the lab; she puts goggles on and puts a gadget on the lab table. She then takes a mallet out and is going to destroy the gadget. Ocean then runs in, telling her that that gadget is the Cherry-On-Top-Inator. Oona says that she needs parts of the gadget for other gadgets and that it was worthless. Ocean says that the gadget saved his life. He paints a picture of the story, literally. In Ocean's story, he saw a creature that was part horse and part chicken. He tried to stop it by using jazz and pasta, but then he uses a prediction. There were more chicken-horses than horse-chickens. Then he takes out the Cherry-On-Top-Inator and threw it at the rock, causing the creature ran away. Oona says that Ocean didn't use the gadget at all. Then she picks up her mallet and starts to destroy it again, but then Orchid comes in. She says that the gadget saved her too. She makes sock puppets to tell the story. She says that Ms. O told her to find Centigurps, then Orchid remembered that Centigurps like spheres. Oona thinks that she used the Cherry-On-Top-Inator, but she didn't. Instead, she used the Basketball-inator; Orchid thought that Oona was going to destroy the Basketball-inator. When Oona says she isn't destroying it, Orchid leaves the lab and then Olympia and Otis come in. They tell her not to destroy it; it came in handy. Olympia and Otis had to follow the Puppy Master; she was doing something odd with Evil Knight; Olympia and Otis went undercover. Oona thinks it is going to be a normal story, but it isn't; it's a musical. Olympia and Otis pretended to be waiters, but the Puppy Master didn't believe that they were waiters. So she told them to bring out her favorite dish. Olympia and Otis went back into the kitchen; they don't know what the Puppy Master's favorite dish was. Then the chef came. He had a box with 9,483 pieces of paper in it. Then everyone started rapping; they made a prediction. The most that the Puppy Master ordered was the salad. The two agents came out of the kitchen and gave the Puppy Master the salad and they were right; it was her favorite dish. Then the Puppy Master told the evil plan; she was planning to destroy the world. Oona says that they didn't even use the Cherry-On-Top-Inator. Well, actually they did. When they made the big salad, Otis couldn't reach one of the salad bowls. Olympia told him to stand on top of the Cherry-On-Top-Inator. Oona, once again, tries to destroy the gadget, but then Ohlm pops up. He says that the gadget helped him. He says that he used the gadget; he was working late and he got hungry; he was going to get a Sundae. The only thing that was missing was a cherry, but instead of using the Cherry-On-Top-Inator, Ohlm went to the grocery store to get cherries with some coupons. Then he needed a spoon and used the Cherry-On-Top-Inator as a spoon. Oona heard four stories and none of them had anything to do with the agents actually using the Cherry-On-Top-Inator. Sure, they used it for problems, but not actually using it as to make a cherry. Oona tells the agents to stand back and she will destroy the gadget. Once again, she takes her mallet out and she tries to destroy the gadget, but this time, she actually makes a hole in the wall; the size of a cherry; Otis knows what they need. However, instead of using the Cherry-On-Top-Inator, Ohlm takes one of his cherries out of the jar and throws it at the wall, covering the wall. In the end, all the agents tell Oona that she can destroy the gadget, and Oona finally destroys the Cherry-On-Top-Inator. Trivia *Agent Olympia wears a different style of glasses in one of the scenes in this episode when she's working in the restaurant with her partner, but only her hair stays the same way. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 2 Category:A-Plots Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes